


私の気持ちが隠されている

by BlazeStarkRogers



Category: Stella Women's Academy High School Division Class C3
Genre: Drabble, F/F, First Kisses, I Tried, I love you's, It's all in english, Stella C3, Yura POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazeStarkRogers/pseuds/BlazeStarkRogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She despised feeling inferior, and wouldn't do that here. She would keep her feelings from Sonora-senpai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	私の気持ちが隠されている

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not fluent in Japanese. The title is 'My feelings are hidden' I believe, Google translate is not that accurate

私の気持ちが隠されている ~ My Feelings are hidden

* * *

 

Yura walked to the the club in relative silence. She had been running the problem over in her mind. If she told Sonora-senpai her feelings, and she didn't return them, what would happen? She would be forced to quit the club? She would be show pity? She hated pity. It made her feel inferior. She had flashbacks to her high school experience

_'Poor thing! She was abused, I feel bad.'_

_'How do you feel? Are you going to be okay?'_

_  
_She despised feeling inferior, and wouldn't do that here. She would keep her feelings from Sonora-senpai.

* * *

いくつかの秘密が語られることを意図している ~ Some secrets are meant to be told

* * *

 

They laughed and cheered in joy when Yura won the tournament for them. Sonora jumped up and hugged her.

'I'm so happy for you!'

Sonora-senpai was happy for her. She smiled and rubbed the back of her neck shyly.

'It was nothing, I learned from the best.'

Sonora-senpai gave her a look mixed with pride and happiness.

'You made it better than what I taught.'

Yura blushed at the praise and beamed.

'Thank you.'

Sonora-senpai took her face in her hands.

'No, thank you.'

She couldn't think of anywhere else she wanted to be. Her mind worked against her though, because in that instant, she kissed her. It was a quick brush of the lips. Yura pulled back, mortified that shedid that.

'I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry!'

Sonora-senpai brought a hand to her lips and smiled. She took Yura's face in her hands and kissed her. Yura's eyes widened before she closed them. 

Sonora-senpai was kissing her. She would never get used to that. When Sonora-senpai pulled away, she looked into Yura's eyes.

'I love you, it's okay if you don't feel the same.'

Sonora-senpai sighed amused.

'I love you, you, idiot.'

 


End file.
